Randolph County, Indiana
Randolph County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2000, the population was 27,401. The county seat is Winchester6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,174 km² (453 sq mi). 1,173 km² (453 sq mi) of it is land and 1 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.09%) is water. Randolph County is the point of origin for the White River and Whitewater River. As of June 22, 2004, Randolph Farms Landfill, owned by the Balkema family in Kalamazoo, is seeking a zoning exception allowing it to expand into 320 acres (1.3 km²), in order to keep it in operation for a further 50 years. This would make the landfill, already one of the largest in the county, the point of highest elevation in the state of Indiana. Opponents, including the majority of the county residents, have been vocal against expansion, pointing out the possible effects landfill toxins could cause on aquifers and on agriculture. The landfill has twice been denied a petition to expand. Adjacent counties *Jay County (north) *Darke County (east) *Wayne County (south) *Henry County (southwest) *Delaware County (west) Education Public schools in Randolph County are administered by the Union School Corporation, Randolph Central Schools Corporation, Randolph Eastern School Coroporation, Randolph Southern School Coroporation, and Monroe Central School Coroporation. High Schools *Union High School-Modoc-Union School Coroporation *Randolph Southern High School-Lynn-Randolph Southern School Coroporation *Winchester Community High School-Winchester-Randolph Central School Coroporation *Union City High School-Union City-Randolph Eastern School Coroporation *Monroe Central High School-Parker City-Monroe Central School Coroporation Jr. High/Middle Schools *Union Jr. High School *Randolph Southern Jr. High School *Driver Middle School-Winchester *West Side Middle School-Union City *Monroe Central Jr. High School Elementary Schools *Union Elementary School *Randolph Southern Elementary School *Deerfield Elementary School-Winchester *Baker Elementary School-Winchester *Williard Elementary School-Winchester *North Side Elementary School-Union City *Monroe Central Elementary School Notable residents *Robert Wise (1914 - 2005), Hollywood director, was born in Winchester. *Amy Lindsay-Fuller (September 25, 1979-November 28, 2004), was a former NCAA basketball player and a high school girls basketball coach, was raised in Modoc. *Jim Jones 1970's cult leader, founder of Jonestown. Transportation Major highways *U.S. Highway 36 *U.S. Highway 35 *U.S. Highway 27 *Indiana State Road 1 *Indiana State Road 28 *Indiana State Road 32 *Indiana State Road 227 Airports *Randolph County Airport History Randolph County was formed in 1818. There is a dispute as to the origin of the name. Some say that the County was named for Randolph County. That County was named for Peyton Randolph, the first President of the Continental Congress under the Articles of Confederation Another version is that the County was named for President Thomas Jefferson's first cousin, Thomas Randolph, who was Attorney General for the Indiana Territory, and who was killed in the Battle of Tippecanoe in 1811. One problem with this story is whether Thomas Randolph was killed at Tippecanoe. There was a Thomas Randolph listed in Capt. Benjamin Parke's Troop of Light Dragoons, but this Randolph is not shown as killed. The obvious namesake would be Gov. Edmund Randolph of Virginia, who signed the law transferring the Northwest Territory from Virginia to the United States, allowing for the formation of the Indiana Territory. Edmund was the nephew of Peyton Randolph, and the executor of his estate. Historians have, however, studied this and rejected the obvious conclusion. All of the above Randolphs were related, so that one can safely conclude that the County was named for this important, early colonial family. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 27,401 people, 10,937 households, and 7,798 families residing in the county. The population density was 23/km² (60/sq mi). There were 11,775 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (26/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.06% White, 0.26% Black or African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.59% from other races, and 0.73% from two or more races. 1.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 33.3% were of American, 25.6% German, 11.5% English and 9.2% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 10,937 households out of which 31.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 8.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 25.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.20% under the age of 18, 7.90% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,544, and the median income for a family was $40,855. Males had a median income of $30,951 versus $20,634 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,954. About 8.30% of families and 11.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.70% of those under age 18 and 8.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Farmland *Losantville *Lynn *Modoc *Parker City *Ridgeville *Saratoga *Union City *Winchester Townships *Union Township *Franklin Township *Green Township, Randolph County, Indiana|Green Township]] *Greensfork Township *Jackson Township *Monroe Township *Stoney Creek Township *Ward Township *Washington Township *Wayne Township *White River Township Nettle Creek (Losantville) and West River (Modoc) Townships were combined to form Union Township. References * ---- Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Randolph County, Indiana